My Recovery
by AubbieK
Summary: Bella has a bad rep back in Phoenix,Renee decides shes had enough and moves them back to Forks. A new friendship with the Cullens and crush on Edward could either be the best thing that happens to her or will make her more out of control then ever. AH,AU


**Hey everyone…so this my first human fanfic and I'm a little bit nervous. I have been reading fanfic for a few months now and decided to give it a go. Let me know what you think!!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters.**

Chapter 1

Well that should be the last of it, my entire life packed into 10 boxes. Every memory being shipped to the last place I ever thought I would go…my mother Renee's hometown of Forks, Washington. She had decided Phoenix was just not a good fir for us anymore, or rather for me anymore and took a nursing job at the local hospital. I guess my rebellious teen years were over, what kind of trouble could someone possibly get in living in a town that small? That was Renee's theory anyway.

I had spent the last year and a half in trouble…I mean I literally got caught doing something wrong everyday. Whether it was the 6 pack of corona in my closet, the boy in his underwear under my bed, or the joint I got caught with in the school bathroom, my mother had had enough. I personally thought she was completely overreacting, so what if I drank and smoked a little, don't most teenagers? And as for the boy, she caught us before we had even made it to third base. But whatever, there isn't a lot I can do about it now…our plane leaves in 4 hours and I start school tomorrow.

I could tell my mother was not exactly thrilled to be going back home. She had left for a reason, and that was because of my father Charlie. My mom got pregnant with me during her senior year of high school, and let's just say Charlie didn't take it well. So when my mom graduated and had me, my grandparents took me in so my mom could go to school and make something of herself for the both of us. She went to a nursing school in Phoenix and fell in love with the city and brought me down there as soon as she got a steady job. We were happy there for a long time until when I was 10 and Charlie decided he wanted to be part of our lives again. I had absolutely no desire to know him, he had left once and I didn't trust him to stick around this time either. But my mother being the most trusting person I know (which is her best and worst quality) took him back and we attempted be a "family". That lasted all of about a year. They were constantly fighting, and Renee would catch him cheating at least once a month. I never understood why she didn't throw him out after she caught him the first time. And eventually he left again, he said he just didn't love her enough to stay. He promised to send money for me, but that was it. Renee hasn't been the same since. Her lighthearted sense of humor which used to flow freely now seems forced, and the ridiculous spontaneous trips we used to take to California or Mexico ended as soon as he came, and didn't return after he left. After that I made a promise to myself, to always have my wall up, because if its protecting me then no one can hurt me.

After six hours of plane rides and lay over's we finally arrived in Forks. My grandpa was waiting for us at the gate with a huge grin. My mother ran over to him and gave him a big hug, she had always been a daddy's girl. My grandma had passed away about 2 years ago, and it hit my grandpa pretty hard. I could tell he was trying not to act as excited to have us living here as he actually was. After hello's were exchanged we headed out to the car and back to his house. We would be temporarily staying with him until mom found a place for us to live and a car.

My grandpa never being one for quiet decided to target me, "So Bells, are you excited to start school tomorrow? Everyone has been waiting for you two to arrive." Great I thought, already a topic of gossip. I already had enough of that in Phoenix. "Sure, it should be interesting. Probably really different from my school back home." I said, trying to move the subject away from any talk about me an my mom, she had gone pale at my grandpa's comment. When she left here all those years ago it was in a cloud of scandal, and she clearly did not want to relive it. "Bella!" my mom said, "this is your home now, you have to let Phoenix go, it was nothing but trouble for you." I just rolled my eyes.

When we finally made it back to my grandpa's house I grabbed my suitcase and headed to the guestroom to get cleaned up. Our boxes should be arriving in a couple days, and I hoped my mom would get cracking on finding us a place. I needed the familiarity of my stuff around me if I was going to survive this dreary town. After my shower I put on my favorite pair of sweat pants and grabbed a hoody and headed downstairs to see if anything good was on TV. But before I reached the last step I heard my grandpa talking to someone with an unfamiliar voice. It was a high-pitched female voice, so naturally I peaked around the corner to see who it was, and was surprised to see a tiny little pixie standing in front of my grandpa. She couldn't have been more then 5 feet and had short spiky black hair. She did not look like someone I would have guessed to live in a town like Forks, she looked more like a New York City kind of girl. I decided to make my presence known and came off the last step. When my grandpa saw me he motioned for me to come stand next to him. "Bella, I'm glad you came down. This is Alice Cullen, she lives a couple houses down and is in your grade. I thought tomorrow at school she could show you around and introduce you to some of her friends." Oh no, a pity friend…I don't think so.

"Hi Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you. Your grandpa has told me all about you. Ya know, you are kind of a celebrity around here. We don't get to many new people in Forks. Anyway, I was thinking I could pick you up before school in the morning and we could just go together, that way you won't have to ride the bus." She was the most enthusiastic person I had ever met. But was clearly doing this because she had been asked and not because she wanted to. That, or she just wanted to be seen with the new mystery girl.

"That's so nice of you, but I wouldn't want you to go our of your way or anything, thanks for the offer though." I tried to sound as polite as possible, but really wanted nothing to do with this conversation anymore.

Alice only smiled wider, "No really" she said, "I insist. I will be here at 7:30 sharp. See you tomorrow Bella, and goodnight , it was nice seeing you again." And with that she glided out the front door and into a bright yellow Porsche. Well it's official, there is no chance of me going unnoticed tomorrow. I've never wanted a beer or a shot or tequila for that matter more in my life.

**Hope you like it, I promise to update as much as I can, but I do work a full time job so it probably won't be ever night sadly. But I have some great plans for this story :) Edward in the next chapter!!**


End file.
